Suit and Tie
by Darveyiscanon1
Summary: When Harvey has a gala for a foundation close to his heart and his date bails last minute, he is forced to find a quick replacement. Takes place around late season two. Written in collaboration with @SimplyRafferty
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys. I'm super excited about this one. Collabing with Hannah ( simplyrafferty) has been a dream come. This will be about 4/5 chapters depending on which direction we decide to take this, but for the most part it is all planned out already. I hope you all enjoy!**

Suit and Tie

He walked out of the bathroom stall dragging the garment bag behind him. His bow tie remained undone and dangling around his neck. He couldn't believe he had lost track of time and now had to rush to get ready for the gala. Harvey had been invited to the Walter Kerr foundation's annual gala. They were one of his biggest clients and he was in no position to pass up the offer. Especially since they decided they wanted to honor him during the night. The event started at six and it was already well past five. He quickly transformed the loose fabric around his neck into the beautiful bowtie it was meant to be.

He normally would go home and get ready, but the McKenzie case had taken a turn for the worst. Him and Donna ended up having to stay later than he anticipated working to make sure the deal would still close as planned. He felt bad asking her to stay and help on a Friday night, but she was more than willing to stay, making it known that her plans for the night included a bottle of wine and her couch.

As he approached his office he instantly remembered that he had forgotten to check on his date for the evening. "Donna, has Lola called to say how much longer she'd be?"

Donna raised her eyebrows and began to shake her head. "You mean _Layla._ Oh, what a shock you can't keep girls names straight in your head."

"That's what I said Debbie. Now did Layla call?"

She shot him an icy look before replying, " Yes, she called to say that she couldn't make it anymore. She mentioned something about a stomach bug and then the guy she was with told her to hang up. I think she might be the one for you!"

Harvey stared back at Donna dumbfounded. He was exhausted from a long work week, running late, and would now be showing up dateless to the gala. He was in desperate need of a drink and was beginning to turn to head into his office when he suddenly turned around. "I know this is last minute but I was just wondering-"

"If I would come with you to the gala? Took you long enough." She pulls out her phone and begins to dial a number. "It's me. I need a dress for this gala I'm going to. Oh and I need it here in the next twenty minutes. Think you can do it?" She pauses for a moment awaiting a reply from the other end. A look of relief flashes over her face. "Great. I knew I could count on you."

As she looks up from her phone, she is met by his stunned face. "Did you just-"

"Get a dress to be delivered here within the next twenty minutes for this event? Yeah, I know a guy."

As he picked his jaw up off the floor, a smile grew on his face. "You never cease to amaze me, Paulsen."

A short twenty minutes later Harvey was standing in his office, Scotch in hand, staring out at the New York City skyline. He turned when he heard Donna walking into his office, his jaw hitting the floor at the sight of her. She was standing in front of him in a floor length black dress, with a v-neck cut low enough to showcase her amazing chest along with a slit that went almost all the way up her right thigh stopping right before she would be showing too much.

"What's wrong? Is it not okay for the event?" Donna asked, gesturing to her outfit and Harvey's shocked stare.

"No no, of course not," he replied quickly, "you just- wow." Harvey knew it was going to be a challenge not to stare at her tonight, but they were just friends. Their lines were clear. Donna didn't want more and neither did he, so why was the sight of her in that dress making him feel like the only thing he wanted to do was rip it off her?

She began to blush at his comment. "Is that a good wow or a bad wow?"

He knew the game she was playing now. "You know what kind of wow that was, Donna. It was a _really _good wow."

When she turned around he noticed the open back with the small string barely keeping each side of the dress together. He felt like he needed to loosen his tie at the sight.

...

The ride to the gala was filled with light banter between the two, but for whatever reason Harvey had seemed a little uneasy when their usual flirtatious jokes came up. It was almost as if the joke was not a joke to him anymore, but a serious declaration. Donna didn't think anything of it though and assumed he was nervous about the event. She began to inquire, "are you nervous _around me_? You seem anxious."

Harvey had been caught off guard by her statement. He started to squirm around in his seat. "Nervous? Wait what?"

Donna was obviously confused by his sudden change of body language. " I said, are you nervous _about your speech_?"

Harvey quickly relaxed after realizing he had completely misheard her. What was wrong with him? "My speech. Right, yeah I'm very nervous about it." He was a terrible liar, but Donna shook off his odd comments.

When they arrived at the gala, Harvey was quick to get out of the car and open the door for her. Ray was shocked at how fast he had gotten there. He never opened the door for himself, let alone for someone else.

As he helped Donna out of the car she stumbled a little, falling towards him into his strong chest while his other hand came to rest on her back making sure she was safe and sound. They stood there like that, bodies far too close together for a moment too long before Harvey pulled away. _Donna and I are just friends_, he reminded himself for the second time that night. "Careful there, Paulsen. The night has just begun and we haven't even had anything to drink," he subtly joked, trying to ease the tension between the two of them yet again.

Donna steadied herself back on her feet and looked back over at him, feeling a rush of nervousness shoot through her body when they locked eyes. "Well we should go head inside and change my sober status now."

He followed her command and started to lead them into the gala. The crowd began to grow bigger and bigger as they got closer to the doors. When Harvey turned around to check on Donna, he noticed she was lagging behind, getting lost in the flood of people. He instinctively took hold of her hand and continued to guide them into the ballroom, making sure he kept a tight grip on her the whole time. The feeling of his touch sent a chill up her arm. She couldn't help but take note of how perfectly her hand fit in his.

As soon as they arrived inside, Harvey made his way to the coat check. He motioned for her to turn around so he could assist her in taking off her coat. As he removed the pale pink fabric from her shoulders his hands grazed down her arms, leaving a warm feeling lingering throughout her, long after the action was done.

Once they got passed the coat check, the crowd had seemingly disappeared. Everyone had dispersed throughout the multi-level ballroom. Donna looked around in amazement at the beautiful architecture surrounding her. The upper level was a circular balcony that had overlooked the dance floor below and at its center hung a beautiful crystal chandelier. The scenery had been something out of a fairytale. Donna had noticed out of the corner of her eye, Harvey watching her in awe. With such a beautiful setting, she wondered why he would be looking at her.

After a few moments admiring the ballroom, Harvey finally cleared his throat to speak. "We should probably go get those drinks now?" When Donna gave him the signal, the pair made their way over to the bar. Harvey ordered drinks for the both of them, and handed Donna hers with a flirtatious smirk. As he was about to open his mouth to speak, he was suddenly stopped by a tap on his shoulder.

"Harvey! So glad you could be here tonight. We wouldn't have made it here tonight without this man," he states looking over at Donna who had nearly finished her first drink already. She was good at schmoozing, but that didn't mean she enjoyed it and Walter Kerr was no exception to that.

"Walter, how have you been?" Harvey extended his arm to greet Walter, shaking his clients hand. "Thank you for allowing me to make a speech tonight. You remember my secretary, Donna Paulsen?" He said gesturing to Donna, who was now notably onto her second drink.

"Yes of course! How could I forget all of her help in finalizing the deal? Ms. Paulsen, nice to see you." Walter said, clearly taken aback by the way Donna looked tonight.

"Walter, great to see you again! I was so sorry to hear about you and Rebecca," she proclaimed, referring to Walter's recent divorce she had heard about from Walter's secretary.

"Thank you, Donna. Admittedly, it has been difficult, but I think I'm finally ready to get back on the saddle. It's time for me to get back out there," he explained grazing her arm ever so slightly with his finger. Although it was the smallest gesture, it still did not go unnoticed by Harvey. His eyes widened at the sight of his secretary being hit on by the older man.

"If you will excuse us," Harvey smiled as he nears Donna placing his hand on her back. He grabbed her drink and placed their glasses on the bar, before guiding her down the stairs to the dance floor.

"You wanna tell me what that was all about?" Donna was confused by their sudden change of scenery.

Harvey paused and looked back at her. He was unsure how he should answer her so he chose to make something up again. "I just really like this song, that's all."

As they reached the bottom of the steps, the music had changed from the song he loved to a waltz. As they both stood there awkwardly awaiting the other's action, Donna finally broke the silence. "Well, do you still want to dance or should we head back up for round three?"

"No, I want to dance with you," he exclaims, offering his hand to her. She gladly accepted, taking his hand and leading them to the dance floor. They swayed in silence to the tune of the song in the background, both still getting adjusted to the other's touch. Donna was beginning to feel some of the effects of the alcohol, and being encased in Harvey's intoxicating smell was doing nothing but making her want to rest her head on his shoulder. She could feel his hand gently drawing circles on her back and was almost feeling light headed from the close proximity they were sharing. This was her boss, her best friend, she wasn't allowed to feel the things she was feeling in that moment with him. "You definitely can dance better than you can get out of a car," Harvey chuckled.

"You're not so bad yourself," she whispered. As she let her head rest on his shoulder, he couldn't help but smell her lavender shampoo radiating from her auburn locks. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment, fully taking her all in.

The moment was cut short when Walter's secretary found them, requesting that Harvey get in place for his speech that was happening in a few minutes. Donna and Harvey reluctantly broke apart, and he watched her as she made her way to her seat at the front of the ballroom. _Dammit._

There was nothing Harvey hated more than giving speeches. Opening statements? No problem, but talking about himself and a foundation? Not good. He could feel his nerves starting to take over. He began pacing back and forth like middle school Harvey all over again. All of that Harvey Specter confidence had gone out the window. As he reached up to wipe the sweat dripping from his forehead, he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. Donna was calling.

"Donna? Why are you calling me?"

"I can see you pacing all the way from our table, Harvey. Take a deep breath." She always knew the right thing to say to him. Her voice alone began to calm all the nerves that had been overcoming him. All of the worries that had taken over his brain, were suddenly gone.

"What if I can't do it?" His open cantar was shocking for Donna to hear. He never spoke about his emotions, let alone talk about his weaknesses.

She let out a sigh that he could hear through the phone. "Harvey, if there's anyone I have faith in… it's you," she paused," and if you get worried during your speech again just find me in the crowd. Then all you have to do is pretend you are talking to me."

"Thank you, Donna. For everything." He closed the phone and placed it back in his pocket as he waited for his introduction.

Once he had started talking, you could see that everyone in the room had been captivated by him, especially Donna. She was so impressed that he was able to get himself together so quickly after his almost nervous breakdown. She was so lost in him talking, that she had almost forgotten that he was giving a speech. It felt like they were the only two people in the room when he took Donna's advice. He made eye contact with her as he was talking, and could tell right away that she was hanging onto his every word. When she felt she was holding his gaze for too long, she motioned with her eyes to the others around them, reminding themselves that they weren't alone.

As Harvey finished his speech, Walter met him back at the center and thanked him again for everything. He made his way back to his seat and felt a squeeze on his hand from Donna, letting him know that he did as well as he thought.

...

Harvey had lost track of time while he was talking with an investor, and could no longer see where his secretary was. He searched around for her, until he finally spotted her out on the balcony outside. "What are you doing out here?"

She was slightly startled by his voice. "Jesus, you scared the shit out of me. I just needed some air, it was getting a bit stuffy in there."

"It's freezing out here. Take my jacket," he explained as he removed his jacket and gently wrapped it around her shoulders, carefully rubbing them afterward to warm her up faster. He didn't want to release his hold on her shoulders once he was finished warming her up, but he knew he had to.

"Thank you, Harvey. You didn't have to do that." He relaxed himself against the banister and they both looked out into the night sky. "It sure is beautiful," she murmured.

He glanced over at her. "Beautiful...right," he whispered back to her.

She turned to look at him. "Harvey, your speech blew everyone away, myself included," she proclaimed trying to change the subject.

"I couldn't have done it without you, I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't talked me down, " he explained as he inched closer to her. He took in a shaky breath as he got closer to her. Her eyes met his nervous glance and she could feel something stirring in the pit of her stomach. She allowed herself to inch closer to him as their bodies were now only inches apart. She could almost feel his body on her, they were so close. He had an urge to be as close to her as possible. His face leaned into hers, their lips practically touching, but not quite. They both knew that they wanted what was about to happen next.

"Harvey Specter, is that you?" A voice echoed from the doorway. Harvey backed away from Donna and turned to see a Max Maguire and what appeared to be his fiance standing at the door. "I thought that was you. It's Max Maguire, we went to Harvard together. This is my fiance, Gwen," he said as he gestured over to the blonde wrapped around his arm. "And who is the lucky lady that gets to be the great Harvey Specter's date for tonight?" He looked over at Donna and then back at his fiance, "Harvey doesn't settle down, he lives the playboy life very well. Always has, even in college," he explained to the blonde.

Donna noticed Harvey's face flush with red. She knew this man clearly made his blood boil. Max was definitely a jackass. She didn't even know the guy more than five minutes and could already tell.

"Actually..." he moved closer to Donna and took her hand in his. The all too familiar feeling of his hand in hers once again sent chills up her arm. "This is my girlfriend, Donna Paulsen."

Donna quickly turned to Harvey and shot him a bewildered look. _Girlfriend._


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all so much for your love of this story! Sorry it took longer than expected to get this chapter out, but it's here now. We hope you enjoy it!**

Suit and Tie

For years they corrected people when they assumed the two of them were together. When she first came to the firm, she made sure Louis knew she was his _Girl Friday. _When Travis Tanner made a comment, Harvey jumped in immediately.

So why now, when their lines have been "crystal clear", would he call her his _girlfriend? _She was Donna and she understood what he was doing. She could read his anger from a mile away when Max interrupted them. But could she let them blur their lines even more than they already have?

"Wow. Harvey Specter has a girlfriend? Who would've thought? After all these years, I gotta be honest Harv, I never thought you'd settle down." Max paused for a moment to catch his breath. Donna could see the anger growing stronger inside Harvey. " I always thought you would keep the bachelor life until the very end. I mean with all the issues you have between your mom's affair and your dad-"

Before he could finish, Donna jumped in, "Well I guess you tend to be wrong about a lot of things because Harvey is my boyfriend and we are _crazy _about each other."

As she completed her sentence, in a quick motion she turned to Harvey and laid a soft kiss on his lips. What was intended to be a gentle, quick kiss, turned into something deeper and more passionate. She could feel him relax more and more between breaths.

Gwen's childish, high pitched voice interrupted them, "Well look at you two! You guys can't keep your hands off each other! Pooky bear, we have to invite them to the wedding."

They reluctantly pulled away from each other, both of them still in a daze from what had just happened. They hadn't even realized what Gwen had just said. They were being invited to a wedding, as a _couple. _

"Gwen is right. You guys should come to our wedding. Harv, you can see some of the old Harvard gang at the wedding! It'll be just like old times. Two weeks from today… what do you say?"

Harvey instinctively looked at Donna to see if it was okay. He could read her like a book, her eyes said it all. He intertwined his hand in hers and began to reply. "_We_ would love to attend. Just text me all the details."

Gwen's face lit up when he heard Harvey's answer. "YAY! I can't wait. It is going to be so much fun."

Max reached out his hand to say good-bye. "It was great talking to you, Harv. See you in two weeks. You too, Donna. Glad someone finally wrangled this one."

Donna flashed her fakest smile back at Max as she waved good-bye. Once the two were out of sight, she finally was able to question him. "Harvey, what was that all about?"

"I'm so sorry to have put you in that position, Donna. I uhh...panicked. I have no idea what came over me, but something about that guy gets to me. I can call and get us out of the wedding, I don't know what I was-"

She placed her hand gently on his arm. "Oh no, we are going to that wedding. We are going to show up looking better than the bride and the groom to stick it to that asshole. You are going to show him how wrong he is about you."

Harvey shook his head in amazement while his smile came back to his face. "You really are something else, Paulsen. Let's go get our coats."

As they approached the coat room, they realized the attendant was nowhere to be found. Donna looked around for help until she made the decision to let them both inside. They both searched for the number twelve on the coats surrounding them. Harvey finally spotted the number behind Donna. He reached around her, his arm brushing past hers. He could feel her breath on his neck as he grabbed the coats off their hooks. He slowly pulled his head back, his cheek grazing hers. He stopped when his face was no more than an inch away from hers. They could both feel the want, filling the small room, along with the red walls reflecting the passion building up inside one another. He dropped their coats on the ground and allowed his hands to start making their way up her body, feeling every inch of her. The sudden touch of him reminded her of how much she wanted to taste his lips again, and without a second thought she crashed her lips into his. Their kiss was fueled by all of the feelings the two had been suppressing for years. Neither of them wanted to come up for air, but took the necessary breath on occasion. As his hand had reached the string holding her dress together, they heard Walter calling out, "Can I have my coat please. Number one, thanks."

They both backed away from each other quickly, visibly frustrated at the interruption. Harvey grabbed their coats off the ground, swiped Walter's off his hook, and headed out of the room without mumbling a word to her. She followed his lead without questioning it, but she was so confused about what had just happened. Every moment they had together was seemingly always getting ruined by reality. What they both had wanted, seemed to be the opposite of what the world had in store for them.

…

The car ride back to her apartment was filled with silence. She knew Harvey wouldn't want to talk about what happened in front of Ray, but to not talk at all was absurd. Donna, for the first time in her life, had no idea what was going on.

Their awkward silence was suddenly broken by the sound of Harvey's phone ringing. He had received a text from none other than Max.

_**Hey Harv! Gwen and I would love to get brunch with you and Donna tomorrow! She is really set on this double date before the wedding. What do you say?**_

Harvey shook his head and reached his hand over to show Donna the text. She was surprised he was even showing her after how their car ride had been. She figured he would've said no instantly. If he was showing her, it meant this was really important to him and she was incapable of saying no to him. She nodded her head in agreement and quickly went back to their silent state, only hearing the sound of Harvey replying.

_**Sounds great. 12pm at Nougatine. See you then!**_

He couldn't believe he had just agreed to a lunch with his least favorite Harvard alumni, his fiance, and Harvey's fake girlfriend. What the hell was he getting himself into? When they arrived at Donna's apartment, she was quick to exit the car, waving good-bye before running inside her building. He looked down at his phone as Ray began to drive away, beginning to text her.

_**I'll pick you up tomorrow for brunch at 11:45 if that's okay?**_

She was quick to reply.

_**That works for me. See you tomorrow.**_

…

He arrived at her building at exactly 11:45am the next day, texting her upon his arrival. Once again, they had another car ride filled with awkward silence. They had exchanged their normal hellos and how are yous, but other than that, the two had no idea what to say to one another. They were both too afraid of talking about what had happened the night prior at the gala, so they left it alone, for now.

As they pulled up to Nougatine, they could see Max and Gwen through the window. Donna was first to break the silence. "Ready for this?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." He smiled back at her. "I'm sorry," he whispered before they stepped out of the car.

"For what, Harvey?"

He looked down in regret. "For making you do this. Pretending to be dating, it was dumb of me to ask you to do that for me."

She shook her head at his remark. "I am an actress after all. If I can't pretend to be your girlfriend for a couple hours, I am not a very good one."

"You are right. Donna, you are a great actress. I am your _biggest_ fan after all."

She couldn't help but smile at him after that. She was so happy they were talking, she had forgotten why they weren't in the first place. She mumbled a soft "thank you" and they both exited the car.

Harvey walked around the vehicle to catch up with Donna. As he made his way next to her, she grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers. He had missed that feeling. "They are watching. Time to play the part," she whispered as she smiled at Gwen who was waving through the window.

When they got to the table, Gwen had jumped up from her seat to hug Donna. Gwen began rambling on about how excited she was that they were doing this. She continued on about the wedding, her dress, the band she had picked, the flavor of cake they had decided on. She couldn't stop gushing about it. Although Donna thought Gwen was a ditz, she was still envious of her as she listened. She was getting everything Donna ever wanted. It dawned on Donna in that moment that she may never get that. Donna had completely zoned out and she didn't even realized Gwen had asked her and Harvey a question.

"Donna?" Gwen had been staring at her for a couple minutes now.

"Sorry. What did you say? I was just thinking about… something," Donna mumbled.

Harvey, clearly shaken by whatever Gwen had said, began to speak. "She asked us when we were planning on taking the plunge, honey." As Donna looked at him, she noticed he had never been more uncomfortable in his life, his fake smile saying it all.

Donna had nearly choked on air when she heard what Gwen had asked. "Us? Oh you know, we haven't really talked about it yet."

"Right. We haven't." Harvey took a long pause before continuing. "I would have to plan how I should ask her. I mean this is a lot of pressure. How I ask her probably won't be how she wants me to ask her. I imagine when I do ask her though, she will still like however I ask because I know Donna better than anyone and even if it's not how she envisioned it, it'll probably be better," Harvey explained with his confident attitude towards the end.

Donna was shocked hearing the words leave Harvey's mouth. There was no way he could've came up with that response on a whim like that. He clearly had put some thought into that answer. Had he been thinking about that?

"Well, I wish you luck. I planned to ask Gwen to marry me one way and it ended up happening in a completely different way, but I wouldn't change a thing about it," Max proclaimed as he kissed Gwen on the cheek.

"It doesn't matter how you ask, Harvey. What does matter, is how I respond," Donna mumbled as she teased him.

Harvey grabbed hold of her hand and placed a kiss on it. Donna had wished she could replace her hand with her lips in that moment.

…

By the end of brunch, they both had felt like they knew everything about Gwen and her life. That girl never stopped talking. Although Gwen rambled on for almost all of the brunch, they both still had a great time. Donna had realized being Harvey Specter's girlfriend wasn't such a bad role.

"I had such a great time with you guys. I love having couple friends to go on double dates with! We are going to have even MORE fun at the wedding," Gwen squealed.

"We sure will. Looking forward to dancing the night away," Harvey smirked as he looked at Donna.

Donna laughed at his statement. "Harvey is a top-notch dancer."

His smile grew even bigger as he listened to her. "Why thank you, Donna. You're not so bad yourself."

The couples had said their good-byes outside the restaurant, before Harvey and Donna entered the car. She was glad they were able to have a good time out. "That was fun, Harvey. I'm glad we went," she explained as she placed her hand on his arm.

"It was," he mumbled as he turned to look out the window.

As Ray drove off, the silence had returned once again. She couldn't help, but wonder if she had done something wrong.

...

When they arrived at her building, he insisted on walking her up. She was surprised when the words left his mouth. She figured this was their opportunity to finally talk about everything that has been happening between them. She was hoping their discussion would lead to him finally admitting what everyone has known to be true… that they were both crazy about each other. What happened in the coat room, only proved that point more. As the elevator door closed behind her, she turned and awaited their arrival to her floor. The silence filled the elevator, the normal music not playing for some reason.

Harvey had been leaning against the back rail in silence, when she heard the movement behind her. She could feel the warmth of his body getting closer to her as he made his way right behind her. He remained silent as his breath hit her ear, creating goosebumps down her body. "_Donna_," he whispered.

Just as she was about to turn around, the elevator doors opened. She walked out and could sense his disappointment following behind her. When they reached her door, she turned to face him. "Thank you for escorting me up," she explained as her eyes locked with his. They stayed there for a moment, taking each other in.

"I should go," he mumbled as he stepped back.

She looked at him in disbelief. "Why?"

"You know why," Harvey tilted his head as the words left his mouth.

"Dammit, Harvey. Why, the second something happens in here," pressing her hand against his heart, "you run and hide, but you fight like hell for everything else? Why, for once in your life, can't you fight to be happy? I don't think I'm crazy, I know what you felt when everything happened, I felt it too. Stop running away from it. Life is too damn short to not tell the people-"

Harvey began to interject, "Tell them what? I can't, Donna. Don't you understand? I can't risk it, I can't hurt you."

Donna could see the pain growing in his eyes. "You won't hurt me, Harvey. If you tell me what you know I need to hear, you won't hurt me. But right now, you are hurting me more than anyone else ever has, by keeping things from me."

His eyes noticeably changed from the furious look he originally had, to the soft, Harvey Specter look, that melted Donna's heart every time it appeared. He inched closer to her, looking ready as ever to tell her everything, to spill his soul to her, but just as he began to open his mouth, something switched inside him. "I have to go," he murmured as he ran off before she could say anything else to him.

…

Almost two weeks had passed since the gala and double date. Things had not been normal between Harvey and Donna since then. It was the night before Max's wedding and they had barely spoken a word about what happened between them. Everything they spoke about was always work-related and nothing else. Donna was still reeling from the events that occurred outside her apartment. She couldn't believe that she had worn her heart on her sleeve for him, and he didn't even say anything back to her. Everything she thought she knew and felt that night, all of the moments that they had shared, suddenly erased from her mind. She wanted nothing more than to forget her embarrassment and more importantly, forget Harvey Specter.

There was one thing holding her back from this, however. The wedding. She promised him she would go and as much as she hated him right now, she still hated Max more. Leaving Harvey dateless for the event would only make things worse between them, and she thought that if she went with him, maybe they could get back to where they used to be. Clueless and in denial. She would rather go back to being hopelessly in love with a clueless Harvey Specter than being in love with a man who knew how they both felt but still chose to ignore not only their feelings but now her as well. The way they were was better than their reality now.

…

She had been pacing outside his office long enough now, hoping that he would notice her and say something, anything. She knew though that he was Harvey Specter and of course he wouldn't say anything. She sat back down at her desk and contemplated everything all over again; the gala, the coat room, her apartment. How were they ever going to get back to normal after all of that? Sure, they did have 'the other time' but this was different. Donna chose to forget about that time and Harvey had listened. This time, the events at the gala and double date were out of her control and she hated it. Donna always knew what was going to happen next, but for once, she was completely in the dark. Her feelings for her boss had clouded her judgment, something that she had never let happen prior. Before she could fall any deeper down the rabbit hole she had dug for herself, he walked out of his office.

"Are you still coming tonight? You don't have to-"

Donna stopped him before he could finish that sentence. "Of course, I am coming. I wouldn't leave you dateless. Besides, Max would tear you apart if your amazing and awesome "girlfriend" didn't come with you tonight," she smirked.

Harvey had let a soft smile grow on his face before quickly shaking it off. "I uh, will have to meet you there. If that's okay? I have something I need to do before."

Donna was quickly snapped back into reality by his comment. She didn't understand why he was lying to her once again. Could he not even be in the same car as her anymore? "Anything I can help you with? I am your secretary after all."

"Nope. Personal stuff, all good. Thanks, though. I'll text you when I am on my way there." Before she could respond, he was off.

He wasn't sure why he had lied to Donna, but he knew he couldn't be alone with her right now. All of the feelings he had been suppressing for weeks, had been eating at him. Harvey still didn't understand why he had ran off that night outside her apartment. He knew the way Donna made him feel, every touch they shared explained that more and more to him. For the life of him, he couldn't figure out why he always ran away from the best feeling he has ever felt. Harvey Specter had never felt anything quite like the way he feels for Donna in his entire life. He knew that he would never experience that way for anyone else, but he also knew the way his mind worked. He was well aware that he always finds a way to mess everything up and he couldn't lose the one person that is most important to him. So he pushed her away to protect her from him.

…

The car ride to the wedding felt like it had gone on for hours. He just wanted to get this night over with. He couldn't bear to have this rift between him and Donna any longer. When he arrived at the wedding, he had noticed that Donna wasn't there yet. As he searched the crowd, he had noticed a familiar face… Scottie.

Although he tried to avoid the run in with his former flame, she had already noticed him. "Hello Harvey. I didn't know you were coming to Max's wedding. I thought you couldn't stand the guy?"

He laughed at her question. "I can't. I ran into him a couple weeks ago and his fiance invited us. I couldn't say no."

"Us?" Scottie questioned.

Harvey hadn't even realized his wording until she had questioned it. "Donna. She should be here any second. I had some stuff to finish up so she is meeting me here."

"Sure you did. I didn't realize the two of you were dating. I'm so happy for you, you finally realized what was right in-"

Harvey wouldn't let her finish that sentence, it was too hard to hear. "We aren't dating. Max made a comment and so I pretended we were." He paused to take a breath. "I really screwed things up with her, Scottie. I think she hates me."

"I don't blame her." She laughed at her own remark. "I'm kidding, but there is no way that Donna Paulsen hates Harvey Specter. Unless we are in another universe, that will never happen."

"You don't understand. I messed up. I risked her and now I may have lost her forever." He shook his head in disbelief. "I'm sorry I shouldn't be telling you this, I just would normally talk to…" he trailed off.

"I know. It will all work out, Harvey. As soon as you talk to her and tell her how you feel. There's no way she says no to you." She leaned in and embraced her former lover, leaving a kiss on his cheek. Before, Harvey could thank her, she was gone.

Harvey placed a hand on his cheek where Scottie had left her mark, realizing the feeling was not the one he wanted to have lingering on his cheek. He wished it was someone else's mark, a certain redhead. As he turned around, he saw that redhead standing in the door wearing a beautiful pink satin dress with a slit on her left leg. As he made his way up to her face he had noticed the look that she had was one that he never wanted to see. Disappointment. He saw his phone had a message from her saying that she was about to walk in… five minutes ago. She must have seen him and Scottie and now she thought the worst of him. As panic grew on his face, sadness had shown on hers and she sprinted off to the bathroom. Harvey instinctively ran after her.

He caught the bathroom door before she could shut it on him. He looked around to make sure they were alone in there and locked the door to prevent any interruptions.

"Harvey, what the hell are you doing? I want to be alone. You can go back to flirting with your ex and I can sneak out the back," she whispered as the tears began streaming down her face.

"I don't want to talk to her, I want to talk to you." They were on opposite sides of the bathroom now, making him feel miles away from her. "Donna, I don't care about Scottie. Not the way you think I do."

The tears were flowing like a stream down her face now. "I saw you with her, Harvey. Don't lie to me. It's okay really, I get it you love her."

"I don't care about her, I care about _you_, Donna. I ran into her and I was talking to her about _you_. I was telling her how I couldn't stop thinking about _you_, how all I ever think about is _you._ I told her I needed to protect _you_ from me, because I don't want to hurt _you_."

"Hurt me? For the past two weeks, all you have been doing is hurting me. You haven't spoken to me for days, Harvey. I don't need to be protected from you…I need _you._"

Hearing those words, hit him like a ton of bricks. In that moment, he realized there was only one thing left for him to do. On instinct, he rushed over to her and without giving her a chance to stop him, swept her up and crashed his lips into hers. They melted into one another during the moment they shared. He reluctantly parted with her lips barely, allowing them to hover right next to hers as he whispered, "I love _you._"


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all so much for sticking with us throughout this journey. This chapter will sadly be the last, but I hope you all enjoyed the story we've created and how it comes to a close. **

Suit and Tie

She had heard those three words before, but never from him. It wasn't until that moment that she had realized how much weight they held. She had waited years to hear him say that, it was such an easy phrase. Donna had imagined how they would tell each other about their feelings for years, but never like this, in a bathroom as his fake girlfriend at someone else's wedding. But those eight letters were not enough to win her over after all the pain they had endured over the years. She had to know. She stood there, looking into his brown eyes, thoughts jumbled in her mind and her heart pounding in her ears like a drum. For someone who always had everyone figured out, Donna found herself blindsided by Harvey for what seemed like the hundredth time this week. Harvey looked back at her nervously, awaiting what she would say or do next, when Donna finally spoke.

Their lips were still hovering over one another's when she started to whisper. "Harvey," her voice cracked. "Love me how?"

He had expected her to say a lot of things, but he did not see that coming. Harvey knew in his my mind how he loved her, after all she was Donna, but his head was swarming with all of the ways at once that he couldn't gather his thoughts. As he was visibly flustered by her question, Donna began to open her mouth to speak again until she heard the bang on the door.

"Open the door please. I need a tissue." The screeching voice coming from behind the door was none other than Gwen. Donna finally locked eyes with Harvey once again, looking for a sign not to open it and forget the outside world that seemingly kept interrupting them, but when she noticed the sobs coming from the woman and the lack of sound from him, Donna was forced to rush over and unlock the door.

"Gwen, what's wrong?" Donna had wrapped her arm around the bride as she escorted her over to the sink to fix her makeup that had now been streaming down her face.

"Everything is RUINED," she cried. "My sorority sister/bridesmaid got into a car accident. Can you believe it?"

"Oh goodness. That's awful."

Gwen's sobs were now echoing throughout the bathroom as Harvey attempted to cover his ears in pain. "I KNOW. How could she be so reckless on MY wedding day."

Donna was alarmed by her comment, but quickly brushed it off. "So, is she okay?"

"She's fine, but now she can't walk down the aisle because her car is broken and she won't make it here." Gwen was obviously more concerned about the latter. Her tears began to calm down. "Donna...I have a brilliant idea. I know this might sound crazy but how would you like to be my new bridesmaid? I know you barely know me and this sounds ridiculous, but you have been nicer to me than most people in my life. I feel like I could trust you with anything. Also, I don't have many girlfriends and you have shown me so much kindness in the short time we have known each other."

Donna's mouth was on the floor when Gwen finished talking. She knew this girl was a ditz, but to ask someone to be in your wedding after a week was insanity. However, she felt for the girl as it was obviously hard for her to make friends and she wanted her day to be as special as she could make it. Donna looked back at Harvey who was still stunned by Donna's earlier question and all the emotion that he had most likely not even noticed Gwen's. "Aw, I would love to fill her spot, but are you sure?"

Gwen had finally gotten herself together again and quickly allowed her eyes to turn away from the mirror for a moment to respond. "Yes, I am sure. It means the world to me. Thank you!" Gwen was now squeezing Donna so tightly she felt her body may explode. Gwen grabbed Donna by the hand and began to drag her out of the bathroom. "Sorry for stealing your girlfriend," Gwen teased at Harvey as they passed by him and out of the bathroom. His eyes followed Donna's as she turned to face him as they left, until she was completely out of sight.

"Shit," he mumbled.

…

The cream colored ballroom covered in lilies had sparkled in the night time light. The floor to ceiling window behind the altar, allowed for the moonlight to hit directly where the groom was standing. He loved the old fashioned feeling he got when he entered the ceremony room. Harvey had made his way to a seat on the groom's side, avoiding sitting near his former flame to prevent anymore confusion. His eyes scanned the room, searching for his date, but she was nowhere to be found. Not only did he force her to come to this god awful wedding, but now she was forced to be in the wedding too.

Max had been standing under the altar when Harvey noticed him give the thumbs up to someone. As he turned to see who was waiting in the back he saw a familiar redhead with an unfamiliar man. The sandy blonde who Harvey believed to be his former classmate, Holden Gates, was leaning in whispering something to Donna as he noticed her smile continuing to grow larger and larger as every word fell from his mouth. Harvey could feel the rage growing inside of him. Seeing another man making her laugh and smile was incredibly frustrating because he wanted to be the one doing that. He couldn't contain his anger anymore and immediately stood up in an outrage, but as he rose the music began to play.

He continued to watch as the woman he loved walked arm and arm down the aisle with a man that wasn't him. It took all of him not to scream as he watched the two. As she neared him, their eyes locked momentarily, but she quickly turned away not able to bear the pain.

As the ceremony continued on it consisted mainly of stolen glances between the two, constantly missing the other by a moment, similar to their reality.

"Two people who are meant to be together, will always find each other in the end. That's the way love works. When two souls fit so perfectly together, the way Max and Gwen do, it is impossible to keep them apart no matter how hard you try. True love will always win," the minister finished.

He was in awe of the way the minister had spoken so freely about love. How was it so easy for everyone to describe the feeling, but him? He couldn't help but look at Donna when he heard those words, knowing everything he had said was true.

Harvey watched the tear glide down Donna's cheek and he wanted, more than anything, to jump up and take Donna in his arms to comfort her. He was thankful the ceremony was nearing a close, so he could finally talk to her again, now determined to tell her everything. He had wanted to before, but of course they were interrupted again.

As the couple made their vows, Harvey listened as Max passionately expressed his love for Gwen. He was so envious of his ability to perfectly express his feelings for her. He wanted nothing more than to tell Donna, what he already knew to be true.

Donna was his person. The person he called at six in the morning, or at midnight when he needed someone. The woman he would flirt with, the person who he shared drinks with after a hard case or a late night. Hell, she was even his fake girlfriend at the moment. For as long as Harvey could remember, he had convinced himself that he didn't want anything more with her. They were friends and that's all they would ever be, especially because of her rule. But ever since their kiss in that coat closet and all of their almost moments, his heart had been screaming at him to tell her how he felt.

…

Donna had made her way over to the bar shortly after the ceremony, not caring about her "date's" whereabouts. She needed some liquid courage to get through the rest of the night. She was still in disbelief after everything that had happened earlier. The past two weeks had not been easy for her. Her feelings were being toyed with and she was honestly tired of it. The constant back and forth between her and Harvey was becoming too much for her. She couldn't understand why it always had to be so hard with them when their feelings were so easy. As she ordered a drink, she heard a familiar voice coming from behind her.

"Make that two," Scottie announced as she stepped up next to her. "Hi Donna."

"Scottie! I'm surprised to see you here. I didn't know you were friends with Max," Donna smiled.

"I could say the same to you. And I'm not friends with Max… no one in our class was really," she smirked. "Where's your _boyfriend?_"

The word that once made her stomach flutter, now killed her mood completely. "He's not…"

"I know. He explained it all to me earlier," Scottie interrupted.

"Of course he did," Donna mumbled shaking her head.

Scottie was surprised by Donna's open cantar. "It's not like that, Donna. I don't know what you think you saw, but it will never be like that and you of all people should know why."

Donna was no longer sure what she was implying. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

Scottie finished up the rest of her drink and turned to face her. "You're Donna, you'll figure it out. Maybe once you do, he will too," she whispered as she turned on her heels to walk away.

If Donna wasn't confused before, she definitely was now. She wasn't allowed anytime to think however, as her thoughts were interrupted by the newly weds entrance. As she watched the couple enter, she couldn't help but let her eyes search the room for him. They needed a moment without interruption, but it seemed like they were never going to get it.

…

Harvey had wandered around the ballroom after Max and Gwen's entrance aimlessly looking for her. The room was beautifully lit with candles giving the space a moody glow. The estate the wedding was in was absolutely breathtaking and it was similar to where he imagined he would have his wedding one day, if he ever got there. Everywhere he looked, the room somehow reminded him of Donna and everything he wanted their future to be. His body was aching to be near her again. He finally spotted her at the first place he should've looked: the bar. As he walked closer to her and the crowd around her disappeared, he finally saw it. She was standing with the man who he had concluded to be Holden Gates, having a light conversation filled with laughter. He felt his anger grow stronger with every step he took toward them. When he finally approached, that anger was released.

"Holden, you'll have to excuse me, but I would like to share a drink with my _date_, if you don't mind," he said cockily to his old classmate as he placed his arm around Donna's back, guiding her away from him. Holden gave Donna a tight lipped smile as she was forced to walk away.

"What the hell was that about, Harvey?" Donna exclaimed, clearly irritated by the interruption when Gwen ran up to the pair.

"Donna! Harvey!" said Gwen far too enthusiastically, "You guys _have _to come and dance with me and Max! You guys promised to dance the night away with us."

Harvey began to speak, "Thanks Gwen, but I think Donna and I were just about to-"

"To join you on the dance floor!" Donna cut him off, giving him a backhanded smirk. He watched as she followed her new "best friend" to the floor, leaving Harvey standing at the bar alone.

His gaze never left her as she did her famous ketchup dance to the party music. As he finally made his way over to the dance floor, the music died down and all of a sudden "I've Been Loving You Too Long" began to play. When he heard the lyrics, his eyes immediately locked with Donna's.

_I've been loving you. Too long. To stop now._

They had been furious with each other, but there was nothing they could do now. They were stuck dancing to a song whose lyrics perfectly described them. Otis Redding was singing everything Harvey couldn't say.

_You were tired and you wanted to be free. My love has grown stronger as you became habit to me._

Harvey noticed Donna's eyes had become glossy. He hated that he was doing this to her and he had no control over it. The last thing he wanted was to hurt the one person he cared most about in this world. He knew he needed to do something, but he had no idea what.

All of a sudden, it hit him. Harvey stopped dancing and quickly slipped in between all the couples on the dancefloor, disappearing into the crowd. Donna stood there looking confused, feeling even more pissed that he had ran away yet again when she heard the clinking of a glass, indicating a toast was about to be made.

As she was trying to locate where the toast was coming from, the voice that began to speak was one she would recognize anywhere. Harvey.

"Excuse me, everyone. May I have your attention please? I'm sorry for interrupting, but there is something that I need to say," he cleared his throat while loosening his tie slightly. "Uh… first off, I would like to congratulate the newlyweds, Max and Gwen, on their marriage. It was a truly moving ceremony," he paused for applause from the crowd. His eye connected with Donna's, who had looked like a deer in headlights. "Seeing their love on display made me realize something important today. That I am insanely in love with Donna Roberta Paulsen." He watched as Donna started rushing through the crowd. She was hurrying towards him to end this speech of his.

He hurried to continue. "I love her in so many ways that sometimes it is hard for me to explain it. But I have finally found the words now." Before he could continue on, Donna was up on stage next to him, stealing the microphone from his hands as she shoved him off the stage.

"I'm sorry for him. A Mcallan too many. Let's get this party started again," she explained as she motioned for the DJ to turn back on the music.

Harvey was confused why she hadn't let him finish his speech. He continued to follow as she dragged him out of the reception until they were in the corridor. Once they were out of sight she let go of his arm. In quick motion she turned to him and flashed her sad eyes before she ran off upstairs, visibly upset, leaving him there to watch her run away from him. For the life of him, he couldn't figure out why what he had done was so upsetting.

It took him a moment to gather the courage to run after her. When he got upstairs he wasn't sure which room she had run off into. He searched the halls, in a frantic hurry, calling out her name into each room. He was stopped suddenly by the sound of muffled sobs and knew which door to go in now.

As he entered the room, he noticed her sitting on the couch in the far corner, curled up into her gown. He locked the door behind him and walked closer to her. "Donna, please don't be upset. Let me explain."

She quickly snapped her head up to look at him. "I'm not upset, Harvey. I am infuriated. I am frustrated. I am tired. I am just so sick of being toyed with. I'm not some token you win at a fair. I have real feelings that you continue to disregard. As if not being with you wasn't torture enough, you had to go and make me be your pretend girlfriend and then continue to mess with my head with all of this hand holding and kissing, along with words with empty meaning. Why is it so easy for you to pretend with me but the second any real feelings emerge you run and hide?" She paused to wait for his response but when she noticed his mouth wasn't opening she continued. "Why can't you just say it, Harvey? Why is it so difficult to-"

"Because I don't want to say the wrong thing," he interrupted. "Not to you. I know I'll say the wrong thing, I always do. I'd lose too much and I can't risk you. I need you," he stopped to take a breath.

"You won't lose me if you tell me what you know I need to hear, and what you've always known you felt. I can't keep letting myself fall for your unfulfilled promises. You love me? Prove it."

He could feel the word vomit coming, but this time he welcomed it. "I love the way you chew on the end of that terrible multicolored pen when you get frustrated, and that you're the only person I know who can have a dress that is perfectly tailored for them delivered in under 20 minutes. I love the way your cheeks turn pink when we're working late and are a few drinks in, and I love how much you love that shitty Thai place," he said breathlessly. "Donna, I can't be me without you, and I'm terrified of ruining that, because everyone I have ever loved has ended up leaving. I don't think I could handle the pain of you leaving which is one of the only reasons I'm able to say this, that and the fact that I get to look into those gorgeous brown eyes while I do. I think it would hurt a whole lot worse if I didn't tell you that I love you, or better yet how I love you. I'm usually a gambling man, but with you, it's always been different. I want everything with you, Donna. I'm all in," he let out a loud sigh of relief as he finished his proclamation. As soon as that weight lifted off his shoulders, another one came down as he waited for her to respond. He felt a slight bit of relief when she began to open her mouth.

"I'm not going anywhere, Harvey," Donna said as she gave him a watery smile, trying to keep it together after the confession that he just made. And with that, she took three steps forward, closing the distance between them once again.

Their lips crashed together, the kiss deepened in seconds as Harvey tugged at Donna's bottom lip with his teeth, allowing their tongues to collide. Her hands were busy loosening the tie from around his neck while he backed her up against the wooden table behind her. His kisses made their way down her jaw and to her neck, to her favorite spot that he remembered from _the other time_, while his hands were working on unzipping her dress. The pink fabric pooled on the floor joining his suit jacket and leaving her standing in front of him in only a black lace thong and matching bra.

"You're beautiful." He said, placing soft kisses along the top of her breast as he reached his hand around to unhook her bra. Her face donned a large smile as she began undoing the buttons of his white dress shirt, and when he slipped it off her hands immediately found his toned chest, tracing their way down his abdomen to what she really craved.

She could feel the warmth of his bulge as her hands found his lower body. Her hands allowed themselves to unzip his bottoms, disregarding the slacks the second they were loose. Their lips melted together while his hands slid their way down her backside, scooping her up onto the table once they found her thighs. Her legs spread apart, giving Harvey a spot at her center. Her left leg hooked around his backside, pulling him closer to her. His hand pressed down her body until it found her underwear, teasing her with his fingers once they arrived. The feeling caused Donna to release her head back, against the painting on the wall, in pure ecstasy. Her hand swiftly snuck into his boxers, grazing his tip with her thumb. As her hand twisted around his length, she began to slowly stroke him. She could feel his insides turned upside down and all at once, she paused.

She placed her hand behind his neck and pulled his ear so close to her lips, he could feel her breath when she began to speak. "I think twelve years of foreplay is long enough," Donna whispered as her hands moved down his body releasing his length from his boxers. His fingers hooked onto her thong as he pulled it down, and slowly he began to enter her. Their rhythm at first was slow and new, but once he felt her completely, he began to thrust with a quicker speed, the hunger for her increasing with each rock. He had forgotten how good the feeling of being together was. He felt as though he was getting drunk off her taste.

As his motion continued to quicken, he felt her walls tightening in preparation for her climax. He didn't stop until he pushed her over the edge, following quickly behind her. Their hands met soon after, intertwining their fingers together. Their foreheads leaning against one another as their heavy breathing continued. They had finally chose each other. "That was…" he started to mumble.

"Better than I remembered," she interjected as she bit her bottom lip.

"So good… we should do it again," he smirked as wrapped his arms around her again, kissing her neck in the process.

She giggled, "Harvey, we have to get back to the party."

He reluctantly pulled away. "Fine," he sighed as he collected her undergarments off the ground, handing them to her.

"Thank you," she smiled. As they both continued to get dressed, they both continued to steal glances at the other. Harvey couldn't help but watch as she struggled to zip herself back up.

Once he was finally done enjoying the show he proclaimed, "Let me help you with that." The warmth of his hand sent chills down her back as he zipped her up. "Life is so much easier when we are together, isn't it?"

She turned around to face him as she pulled him closer by his jacket. "Together huh?" A smirk grew on her face as her eyebrow raised.

"Well, I did already give you the girlfriend title a couple weeks ago and I think it suits you well. _Harvey Specter's girlfriend,"_ he explained cockily.

"I guess _Donna Paulsen's boyfriend_ is a good look for you," she smiled as she pulled him in for a soft kiss. "Now let's get back down to the party before anyone notices we are missing." She grabbed hold of his hand and led them both back down to join the festivities.

As they made their way down the stairs, she didn't notice Scottie walking up behind them. "Donna! And Harvey!" She announced as her eyebrows raised from the revelation. Her eyes found their intertwined hands and then looked back up at Donna. "I'm glad to see you both figured it out."

"Figured what out?" Harvey questioned.

Donna smiled and nodded at Scottie, as she turned to walk away.

"What was that all about?" Harvey was obviously still confused.

Donna shook her head. "Nothing. I just finally understood something Scottie had mentioned to me earlier."

"Which was?"

"That I am a way better dancer than you," she deflected. "Now I wanna dance with my _boyfriend._" She chuckled as she dragged him back out onto the dance floor. Harvey shook his head in disbelief at her comment, but still obeyed. His free hand found its way around her back and it pulled her in close.

_I'm gonna make you feel my love, leave you no room for doubt._

They continued to sway to the beat of the song. Perfectly in sync with one another.

_No other hope for me, you're my destiny, won't go nowhere without you._

As he heard the lyrics, he allowed his finger to find its way to her chin, lifting it up so their eyes could meet, their eyes practically singing the lyrics to the other.

_You're my fire, that much is true. You're the one thing I will not lose._

As the last lyric lingered off of Desi's lips, Donna and Harvey's met in an instant. Their passion exuding off of their bodies as their lips collided.

"LADIES!" Gwen's voice loudly echoed throughout the venue, interrupting their moment. "It's time for me to throw the bouquet!"

Harvey gestured for her to follow the other women to the center of the dance floor. Gwen held the beautiful bouquet of lilies in her hand, teasing the women as they awaited its release from her grasp. "Ready?"

Donna's eyes lit up in preparation as Harvey sat back and watched. Her hands reached up in anticipation. The flowers soared through the air finding its new home in Donna's arms. All the cries of disappointment from the other women surrounded her as she looked up from the flowers to meet his eyes. They were both in shock. She hurried back over to him and shared the joy. He couldn't help but feel the same excitement she felt, knowing that someday she would be his wife.

Becoming flustered by the thought as they had just officially started dating, he mumbled, "Don't get any ideas about doing this anytime soon."

Laughing at his nervousness, she replied, "Now is not the time, Harvey."

He gently placed a kiss on her forehead as he caressed her cheek. "You're right. We have one hundred years times _forever_, to figure that out."

**Thank you guys again. Don't forget to leave your reviews! Xx**


End file.
